Sueño de una noche de verano
by FictionJunctionKimi
Summary: Adaptación de obra de William Shakespeare al universo de bleach. No me maten, denle una oportunidad. Durante la boda de Urahara y Yoruichi tiene lugar una obra plagada de fantasía, sueños, amor y magia que se entremezclan en las historias de amor dos parejas nobles, de unos cómicos despreocupados y un grupo de miembros del mundo de los vizards. Varias parejas.
1. Introducción

Hola, bueno sé que tengo un poco abandonados unos fics...No tengo mucho tiempo, así que decidí adaptar una de mis obras favoritas al universo de bleach. Voy a mantener el formato original en el cual fue escrita la obra, que es para teatro. Asi que no me vayan a denunciar por eso...Espero jeje. Un saludo a todos. Espero que les agrade, si tendrá ooc pero será gracioso, creo...

Por el momento les dejo que papel juega cada personaje, por si alguien se ha leído la obra para que se de una idea jiji. Es todo, mañana les pongo un capítulo.

Personajes

**Vizards**

· Rose: amigo y compañero de Shinji, es parte de su súbditos

· Shinji: el rey de los vizards

· Hiyori: reina de los vizards. Esposa de Shinji.

**Shinigamis**

· Yoruichi: capitana de la segunda división, y princesa del Seireitei, esposa de Urahara

· Urahara, duque de Karakura, durante su boda es el juez del problema romántico.

· Ichigo y Rukia: la pareja de enamorados.

· Ulquiorra: al principio enamorado de Rukia. Luego se enamora de Orihime

· Orihime: enamorada de Ulquiorra.

**Secundarios**

· Byakuya: hermano de Rukia que quiere que se case con Ulquiorra.

· Ukitake: maestro de Ceremonias de Urahara.

·

**Actores**

· Cuña (Ikkaku): el carpintero. En la obra interpreta al Prologo.

· Ensamble (Renji): el ebanista, interpreta al Leon.

· Nick Bottom (Toshiro) : el tejedor, interpreta a Píramo.

· Flauta (Kira): el apañador de Fuelles.

· Gazuza Yumichika)(: el sastre, interpreta al Claro de Luna

· Soplete(Hisagi) : el calderero. Interpreta la Pared.

· Grano de Mostaza(Mashiro), Polilla(Love), Telaraña(Kensei) y Flor de Guisante(Lisa), súbditos de la orden de los vizard.


	2. Escena Primera Acto Primero

**ACTO PRIMERO**

**ESCENA PRIMERA**

Sociedad de Almas. Cuarto en el segundo escuadrón.

* * *

Urahara.- No está lejos, hermosa Yoruichi, la hora de nuestras nupcias,

y dentro de cuatro felices días principiará la luna nueva; pero, ¡ah! Con cuanta lentitud se desvanece la anterior! Provoca mi impaciencia como una suegra o una tía que no acaba de morirse nunca y va consumiendo las rentas del heredero.

Yoruichi.- Pronto declinarán cuatro días en cuatro noches, y cuatro noches harán pasar rápidamente en sueños el tiempo; y entonces la luna, que parece en el cielo un arco encorvado, verá la noche de nuestras solemnidades.

Urahara.- Ve, Ukitake, a poner en movimiento la juventud ateniense y prepararla a la diversiones: despierta el espíritu vivaz y oportuno de la alegría; y quede la tristeza relegada a los funerales. Esa pálida compañera no conviene a nuestras fiestas. _(Sale Ukitake.) _Yoruichi, gané tu corazón con mi espada, causándote sufrimientos; pero me desposaré contigo de otra manera: en la pompa, el triunfo y los placeres.

_(Entran Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo y Ulquiorra.)_

Byakuya.- Felicidades a nuestro afamado duque Urahara.

Urajara.- Gracias, buen Kuchiki. ¿Qué nuevas traes?

Byakuya.- Lleno de pesadumbre vengo a quejarme contra mi hermana Rukia.

Avanzad, Ulquiorra. Noble señor, este hombre había consentido en casarse con ella... Avanzad, Ichigo. Pero, éste, bondadoso duque, ha seducido el corazón de mi hermana. Tú, Ichigo, tú le has dado rimas, y cambiado con ella presentes amorosos: has cantado a su ventana en las noches de luna con engañosa voz versos de fingido afecto; y has fascinado las impresiones de su imaginación con brazaletes de tus cabellos, anillos, adornos, fruslerías, ramilletes, dulces y bagatelas, mensajeros que las más veces prevalecen sobre la inexperta juventud: has extraviado astutamente el corazón de mi hija, y convertido la obediencia que me debe en ruda obstinación. Así, mi benévolo duque, si aquí en presencia de vuestra Alteza no consiente en casarte con Ulquiorra, reclamo el antiguo privilegio de la sociedad de Almas: siendo mía, puedo disponer de ella, y la destino a ser esposa de este caballero, o a morir según la ley establecida para este caso.

Urahara.- ¿Qué decís, Rukia? Tomad consejo, hermosa doncella.

Vuestro hermano debe ser a vuestros ojos como un dios. Él es autor de vuestras bellezas, sois como una forma de cera modelada por él, y tiene el poder de conservar o de borrar la figura. Cifer es un digno caballero.

Rukia.- También lo es Kurosaki.

Urahara.- Lo es en sí mismo: pero faltándole en esta coyuntura el apoyo de vuestro hermano, hay que considerar como mas digno al otro.

Rukia.- Desearía solamente que mi hermano pudiese mirar con mis ojos.

Urahara.- Más bien vuestro discernimiento debería mirar con los ojos de vuestro hermano.

Rukia.- Que vuestra Alteza me perdone. No sé qué poder me inspira audacia, ni cómo podrá convenir a mi modestia, el abogar por mis pensamientos en presencia de tan augusta persona; pero suplico a vuestra Alteza que se digne decirme cuál es el mayor castigo en este caso, si rehúso casarme con Ulquiorra.

Urajara.- O perder la vida, o renunciar para siempre a la sociedad de los hombres. Consultad, pues, hermosa Rukia, vuestro corazón, daos cuenta de vuestra tierna edad, examinad bien vuestra índole, para saber si en el caso de resistir a la voluntad de vuestro padre, podréis soportar la librea de una vestal, ser para siempre aprisionada en el sobrío claustro, pasar toda la vida en estéril fraternidad entonando cánticos desmayados a la fría y árida luna. Tres veces benditas aquellas que pueden dominar su sangre y sobrellevar esa casta peregrinación; pero en la dicha terrena más vale la rosa arrancada del tallo que la que marchitándose sobre la espina virgen, crece, vive y muere solitaria.

Rukia.- Así quiero crecer, señor, y vivir y morir, antes que sacrificar mi virginidad a un yugo que mi alma rechaza y al cual no puedo someterme.

Urahara.- Tomad tiempo para reflexionar; y por la luna nueva (día en que se ha de sellar el vínculo de eterna compañía entre mi amada y yo), preparaos a morir por desobediencia a vuestro padre, o a desposaros con Cifer, o a abrazar para siempre en el altar de Diana la vida solitaria y austera.

Ulquiorra.- Cede, dulce Rukia. Y, tú, Kurosaki, renuncia a tu loca pretensión ante la evidencia de mi derecho.

Ichigo.- Demetrio, tenéis el amor de su hermano. Dejadme el de Rukia. Casaos con él.

Byakuya.- Desdeñoso Kurosaki, en verdad que tiene mi amor y por él le doy lo que es mío. Ella es mía, y cedo a Ulquiorra todo mi poder sobre ella.

Ichigo.- Señor, tan bien nacido soy como él y mi posición es igual a la suya; pero mi amor le aventaja. Mi fortuna es en todos sentidos considerada tan alta, si no más, que la de Ulquiorra. Y, lo que vale más que todas estas ostentaciones, soy el amado de la hermosa Rukia.

¿Por qué, pues, no habría yo de sostener mi derecho? Ulquiorra, lo digo en su presencia, cortejó a Inoue, y conquistó su corazón; y ella, pobre mujer, ama entrañablemente, ama con idolatría a este hombre inconstante y desleal.

Urahara.- Confieso haber oído referir esto mismo, y me proponía hablar sobre ello con Ulquiorra; pero agobiado por innumerables negocios, perdí de vista aquel intento. Sin embargo, venid, Byakura y Ulquiorra: debo comunicaros algunas instrucciones. Y en cuanto a vos, bella

Rukia, haced el ánimo a acomodaros a la voluntad de vuestro hermano; o si no, a sufrir la ley de la sociedad de almas (que en manera alguna podemos atenuar), la cual os condena a la muerte, o al voto de vida célibe y solitaria.

Ven, Yoruichi mía, ¿qué regocijo idearemos, amor mío? Venid también Byakura y Ulquiorra: tengo que emplearos en lo relativo a mis nupcias, y conferenciar con vosotros acerca de algo que de un modo más inmediato os concierne.

Byakuya.- Por deber y por afecto os seguimos.

_(Salen Urahara, Yoruichi, Byakuya, Ulquiorra y el séquito)_

Ichigo.- ¿Y bien, amor mío? ¿Por qué palidecen tanto tus mejillas?

¿Cómo es que sus rosas se descoloran tan pronto?

Rukia.- Parece que por falta de lluvia; si bien podría yo regarlas de sobra con la tormenta de mis ojos.

Ichigo.- ¡Ay de mí! Cuanto llegué a leer o a escuchar, ya fuese de historia o de romance, muestra que jamás el camino del verdadero amor se vio exento de borrascas. Unas veces nacen los obstáculos de la diversidad de condiciones.

Rukia.- ¡Oh manantial de contradicciones y desgracias, el amor que sujeta al príncipe a los pies de la humilde pastora!

Ichigo.- Otras veces, está la desproporción en los años.

Rukia.- Triste espectáculo, ver el otoño unido a la primavera.

Ichigo.- Otras, en fin, forzaron a la elección las ciegas cábalas de amigos imprudentes.

Rukia.- ¡Oh infierno! ¡Elegir amor por los ojos de otro!

Ichigo.- O si cabía afecto en la elección, la guerra, la enfermedad, la muerte la asediaron; haciendo que el goce fuese momentáneo como el sonido, rápido como la sombra, breve como un corto sueño, y fugaz como el relámpago que en la oscuridad de la noche ilumina cielo y tierra, y antes que el hombre tenga tiempo de decir ¡mira!, se ha perdido ya en el seno de las tinieblas: tan pronto las cosas brillantes se abisman en las sombras de la confusión.

Rukia.- Pues si los verdaderos amantes siempre fueron contrariados, ha de ser por decreto del destino. Armémonos, pues, de paciencia en nuestra prueba, ya que ésta no es sino una cruz habitual, tan propia del amor como los pensamientos, las ilusiones, los suspiros, los deseos y las lágrimas, triste séquito de la fantasía.

Ichigo.- Prudente consejo. Escucha, por tanto, Rukia. Tengo una anciana tía, viuda y de calidad, muy opulenta y sin hijos, que me considera como a su hijo único. Su casa dista siete km de Karakura; y allí, gentil Rukia, podremos desposarnos, pues la dura ley de la sociedad de Almas no puede perseguirnos hasta allí. Si me amas, abandona sigilosamente la casa de tu hermano mañana por la noche, que yo te aguardaré en el bosque a una legua de la sociedad de almas, en el punto donde te encontré una vez con Orihime para observar el rito de la mañana de Mayo.

Rukia.- Buen Kurosaki mío, te juro por el más firme arco de Cupido, por el candor de las palomas de Venus, por cuanto une las almas y ampara los amores, y por aquel fuego que abrasaba a la reina de

Cartago al ver la vela fugitiva del falso troyano; por todos los juramentos que los hombres han quebrantado y que ninguna mujer podría enumerar; te juro que me encontraré mañana a tu lado en el mismo sitio que designas.

Ichigo.- Cumple tu promesa, amor mío. Mira, aquí viene Inoue.

(_Entra Orihime_.)

Rukia.- Sed con Dios, bella Inoue. ¿A dónde vais?

Orihime.- ¿Bella me llamáis? Retirad ese nombre. Ulquiorra ama a vuestra hermosura. ¡Oh hermosura feliz! Vuestros ojos son estrellas, y la música de vuestra voz es más armoniosa que el canto de la alondra a los oídos del pastor cuando verdea el trigo y asoman los capullos del blanco espino. ¿Por qué, si las enfermedades son contagiosas, no hubo de serlo el favor? Entonces tomaría yo el vuestro antes de irme: mi oído adquiriría vuestra voz, mis ojos el encanto de los vuestros, mi lengua la dulce melodía de la vuestra. Si todo el mundo fuera mío... excepto Ulquiorra, os daría el mundo todo. ¡Oh! Enseñadme vuestro hechizo, y por cuál arte dirigís los impulsos del corazón de Demetrio!

Rukia.- Le miro con semblante adusto, y sin embargo me ama.

Orihime.- ¡Ah! si vuestro enojo pudiera enseñar a mis sonrisas semejante destreza!

Rukia.- Lo maldigo, y sin embargo me ama.

Orihime.- Si pudieran mis súplicas obtener semejante afecto!

Rukia.- Cuanto más le aborrezco, más tenazmente me persigue.

Orihime.- ¡Cuanto más le amo, más me aborrece!

Rukia.- Su insensatez no es culpa mía, Orihime.

Orihime.- No, pero lo es de vuestra belleza. Ya quisiera yo ser culpable de esa falta.

Rukia.- Cobrad aliento, que él no volverá a verme. Ichigo y yo vamos a abandonar este lugar. Antes de conocer a Ichigo, me parecía la sociedad de Almas un paraíso; ¿pues qué seducciones hay en mi amor para que haya convertido un cielo en infierno?

Ichigo.- Inoue, os revelaremos nuestro intento. Mañana a la noche, cuando el rey Espiritual contemple su argentada faz en el cristal de las aguas, convirtiendo en perlas líquidas el rocío sobre las hojas del césped (hora propicia aun a la fuga de los amantes), hemos convenido en salir furtivamente de la sociedad de Almas.

Rukia.- Y nos encontraremos en el bosque, allí donde vos y yo solíamos, reclinadas sobre lechos de rosas, confiarnos nuestros amorosos devaneos; y de allí apartaremos la vista de este lugar para buscar nuevos amigos y la sociedad de los extraños. Adiós, mi dulce compañera; rogad por nosotros, ¡y que la buena suerte os entregue a vuestro Ulquiorra! Sed fiel a la promesa, Ichigo: hasta mañana a media noche hemos de privar nuestros ojos del alimento de los amantes.

(_Sale Rukia)_

Ichigo.- Puedes estar segura de que lo haré, Rukia mía. Adiós, Inoue, y que Ulquiorra os ame tanto como vos a él.

(_Sale Ichigo_.)

Orihime.- ¡Cuanto más felices pueden ser unos que otros! En toda Karakura y sociedad de Almas se me tiene por tan hermosa como ella. Pero ¿de qué me sirve? Ulquiorra no piensa así, y no quiere saber lo que todos saben. Y así como él se extravía, fascinado por los ojos de Rukia, me ciego yo admirando las cualidades que en él veo. Pero el amor puede transformar en belleza y dignidad cosas bajas y viles; porque no ve con los ojos sino con la mente, y por eso pintan ciego a Cupido el alado. Ni tiene en su mente el amor señal alguna de discernimiento; como que las alas y la ceguera son signos de imprudente premura. Y por ello se dice que el amor es niño, siendo tan a menudo engañado en la elección.

Y como en sus juegos perjuran los muchachos traviesos, así el rapaz amor es perjurado en todas partes; pues antes de ver Ulquiorra los ojos de Rukia me juró de rodillas que era solo mío; mas apenas sintió el calor de su presencia, deshiciéron de sus juramentos como el granizo al sol. Yo le avisaré la fuga de la bella Rukia, y mañana en la noche lo acompañaré al bosque para perseguirla; que si por este aviso me queda agradecido, recibiré en ello un alto precio; aunque si aspiro a mitigar mi pena, sólo es en poder mirarlo a la ida y a la vuelta.

_(Sale.)_

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí la primera escena del acto primero. Me he divertido leyendo y transcribiendo hasta aquí xD. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí(¿)


End file.
